


Plata y Oro

by Mia



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Omegaverse, Pack Bonding, Scent Marking, Smutty, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia/pseuds/Mia
Summary: No era tan extraño para un omega más joven, débil y sin compañero el formar un vínculo especial con un omega más fuerte y capacitado –con o sin compañero– si era forzado a dejar su manada original (familia en general). En clases les enseñaban que era una especie de instinto de supervivencia primitivo usado para extender el sentido de protección de un alfa a los subordinados de su omega para garantizar su supervivencia hasta que formaran un vínculo. Funcionaba también como una forma de mantener la paz en la manada, ya que el vínculo entre omegas hacía que sus compañeros alfa se respetaran mutuamente para formar una manada más fuerte.Pero al inicio del año escolar, la llegada de dos nuevos compañeros de equipo y un cambio de compañeros de habitación traen consigo muchas nuevas relaciones y posibilidades mientras deben lidiar con un mundo donde no todos están contentos con la forma en que están las cosas._________Un fanfic Momoai con un toque de todas las demás parejas.





	1. Convirtiéndose en una manada

**Author's Note:**

> Al fin decidí dignarme a traducir este fanfic, aunque no sé aún con qué frecuencia lo actualizaré. Este fanfic surgió cuando descubrí el Omegaverse y me encantaban los gestos cariñosos estilo cachorritos, y también leí el Mook Momoai que me generó muchos sentimientos.

Ai estaba algo deprimido porque ya no iba a compartir una habitación con Rin, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz. Era completa y absoluta e inegablemente devoto al omega de mayor edad. No era tan extraño para un omega más joven, débil y sin compañero el formar un vínculo especial con un omega más fuerte y capacitado –con o sin compañero– si era forzado a dejar su manada original (familia en general). En clases les enseñaban que era una especie de instinto de supervivencia primitivo usado para extender el sentido de protección de un alfa a los subordinados de su omega para garantizar su supervivencia hasta que formaran un vínculo. Funcionaba también como una forma de mantener la paz en la manada, ya que el vínculo entre omegas hacía que sus compañeros alfa se respetaran mutuamente para formar una manada más fuerte. Aún con eso, Rin era tan feroz como cualquier alfa. Para ser honestos, al inicio de su relación como compañeros de cuarto y de equipo, era tan intimidante como la mayoría de los alfa que Ai conocía e incluso llegó a gruñirle. Más tarde aprendió que Rin tenía un punto débil por sus amigos, tenía un corazón sensible y tenía una visión muy romántica de la vida. Incluso le permitió a Ai compartir sus esencias después de disculparse sinceramente con él.

Por un corto tiempo fueron una pequeña y casi perfecta manada de dos omegas. Al menos hasta el inicio de su segundo año y tercero para Rin, que ahora sería compañero de habitación con alguien que resultó ser su amigo de la infancia con quien había perdido contacto. Este amigo era un alfa bastante callado que a primera impresión parecía intenso y malhumorado, pero él jamás le gruñó como lo hizo Rin. Su nombre era Yamazaki Sousuke.

Ai tenía un nuevo compañero de habitación también. Un chico de primer año que era ruidoso, energético y de cierta forma molesto, llamado Mikoshiba Momotarou, quien casualmente era el hermano menor de su antiguo capitán y además tenía un horripilante hábito de recoger criaturas del parque para mantenerlas en su habitación.

Debido a su vínculo con Rin, Sousuke tomó su rol de cuidador con Ai y comenzó a entrenar al joven omega para que alcanzara su objetivo de nadar en el relevo junto a Rin. Era muy probable que Sousuke nadara la brazada de mariposa en el relevo combinado; y sorprendentemente Momo era el mejor nadador en estilo dorso, pero Ai no pudo lograr la marca en la primera prueba. Aparentemente, ayudar a Ai era considerado en pequeño grado como un comportamiento de cortejo para que Sousuke pudiera enlazarse con Rin. Recordaba otra parte de esa aburrida clase donde describían como un alfa que no era parte original de la manada ayudaría a los protegidos del omega que estaba cortejando para ganarse su confianza y lugar en la manada.

Y asi de convirtieron en una manada de tres —con un alfa fuerte y capaz que los cuidaría. Ai estaba feliz con eso. Le encantaba el aroma de sus escencias combinadas, era como debía ser estar con sus padres, era el aroma del  _ hogar _ . 

Pero él no era su cachorro y aun si de alguna forma se sentía abandonado cuando no estaban cerca, sabía que necesitaban privacidad para el romance y otras actividades relacionadas.

Lo bueno era que para entonces, Momo ya era de su agrado aunque no podía decir lo mismo de las asquerosas criaturas que vivían en su escritorio. Momo era  _ cool _ en su muy extraña manera, quizá porque todavía estaba libre de convenciones relacionadas a las dinámicas. Momo todavía no había presentado, por lo que todavía era como un niño pequeño. Era tan despreocupado y auténtico; la pasión que tenía por la natación era casi contagiosa. Incluso si Momo no era un omega (ni beta ni alfa), todavía podía vincularse a otro omega, aunque su inclusión a la manada ocurrió casi por accidente.

Ai se estaba poniendo temperamental y un poco deprimido. Sabía la razón muy bien ya que su ciclo se encontraba en la preparación para su próximo celo. Estaba bien ya que él y muchos otros omega participaban activamente en competiciones bajo un estricto régimen de supresores de celo, aunque algunos síntomas aún lo aquejaban, recordándole que no podía escapar a su naturaleza. Todavía tenía el deseo de anidar y se volvería sediento de atención, pero sin lujuria o el instinto del deseo.

También los cólicos. Esos malditos dolores eran lo peor; un efecto secundario de tomar los supresores. Estaba feliz de que al menos no estaría retorciéndose del dolor en una habitación de hotel la noche previa a una competencia. Podía anidar, quejarse y dormir durante los dias del celo en su litera que estaba provista de un cobertor acolchado, unaa cuantas almohadas extra y dos camisetas con la esencia de su manada, una de Sousuke y otra de Rin, con esencia extra a petición de Rin. Con eso podría sentirse calmado y seguro. Le agradecía a la naturaleza por esos remedios primitivos y también por los avances de la medicina moderna. 

Momo fue de mucha ayuda pues le llevaba comida y cuidaba en general de él ya que Rin solo podía visitarlo por un corto momento. Era por la misma razón que Sousuke no tenía permitido entrar en su habitación. Los supresores de celo hacían seguro que estuviera en espacios abiertos, pero todavía había un pequeño riesgo si un omega estaba encerrado en un cuarto pequeño durante días; así que incluso Rin se cuidaba de no impregnarse tanto de las feromonas acumuladas si quería evitar que Sousuke entrara en celo también.

El último día, Momo llevó un par de películas para ver juntos ya que Ai estaba demasiado cansado para dejar su cama. Acostados muy juntos en la litera de abajo con el reproductor de DVD portátil sobre varias almohadas, vieron no solo una sino casi tres películas. Se quedaron dormidos durante la gran batalla a la mitad de la última película.

Era de mañana cuando despertaron, acurrucados; la cabeza de Ai descansaba en el pecho de Momo. El reproductor de DVD se había deslizado de la cama en algún momento de la noche, cayendo sobre algunas almohadas que también estaban en el piso. Ai se sentó de golpe y el súbito movimiento despertó a Momo… O algo así. El más joven se frotó perezosamente los ojos sin notar el denso aroma de Ai impregnado en su cuerpo. No era el débil aroma de su celo pegado por la proximidad. Era la densa fragancia de una marca de olor, reservada para enlazarse o vincularse. 

Una hora y un baño después, ambos estaban de pie frente a Rin y Sousuke en la habitación de los mayores. 

–Ai… Momo… comiencen a explicarse. —Sousuke estaba en la litera de abajo mientras que su capitán estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. Con los ojos fijos en el suelo, Ai comenzó a hablar. —F-fue un accidente. Solo e-estábamos viendo películas y nos quedamos dormidos. Creo que estaba demasiado cómodo y complacido… pasó mientras estábamos durmiendo. Lo siento tanto, Momo-kun.

—Está bien, Ai-senpai, me encanta tu aroma. Es como… arándanos y mañanas.

—¿Mañanas? —nunca antes alguien había descrito su aroma, así que tenía curiosidad.

—Sí, como cuando era niño y mi mamá nos despertaba antes del amanecer porque íbamos a tener un picnic. Justo cuando el sol se asomaba por el horizonte había un aroma que me encantaba… y tú hueles como eso.

Ai se sonrojó un poco, pero lo sorprendió más una suave risa de Sousuke. —Si. Ai huele a una fresca tibieza. También lo sentí. Y definitivamente arándanos.

—¡No estamos discutiendo el aroma de Ai! ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Momo? No creo que los profesores crean que lo marcaste en tus sueños.

—Es una pregunta tonta. Tú ya sabes qué debemos hacer —murmuró Sousuke.

—Sí, pero Momo no puede…

—Aún podemos marcarlo como lo haríamos con un cachorro o un beta y hacerlo parte de la manada. Ya lo es, solo que no oficialmente.

Ai estaba sorprendido. No había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero ciertamente los emocionó a él y a Momo que exclamaron a una voz: —¡¿En serio?!

—Oh, ¿te agrada la idea, Ai? —preguntó Sousuke con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—¡A-ah! S-somos un equipo después de todo y Momo es agradable y ha sido muy buen amigo y-y cuidó muy bien de mi los últimos días.

Sousuke se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia Rin, acariciando la glándula de olor de su muñeca contra la del cuello de Rin para calmarlo un poco. —Sé que estabas preocupado por dejar a Ai solo cuando estamos juntos, y Momo demostró ser bastante confiable en los últimos días. Ya sé que yo soy el alfa, pero tú eres quien unió esta manada, así que… ¿qué dices?

Rin suspiró y relajó sus brazos, sonriendo hacia los más jóvenes. Caminó hacia Momo y colocó ambas muñecas contra el cuello de Momo y presionó con poca fuerza. —Supongo que debería decir  _ Bienvenido a la manada. _

Momo estaba emocionado de ser aceptado en la manada y Ai no podía evitar sino sonreír ante la auténtica alegría que mostraba el más joven al ser bañado con la esencia de Sousuke también. —Ahora huelo a menta, flores de cerezo y arándanos —se deleitó olfateandose a sí mismo.

Luego le tocó a Ai, ya que la marca de la manada estaba demasiado débil en él luego de días de aislamiento. No pudo evitar que cuando su propia esencia fluyó para compartirla con sus mayores era mucho más fuerte y estaba llena de alegría.

Y así fue como se convirtieron en una manada de cuatro. Un alfa, dos omegas y un chico sin presentar.


	2. Ventajas de ser un alfa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo descubre lo que significa ser alfa, beta u omega en una demostración en vivo.

Todo el equipo de natación tenía un respeto especial por la manada del capitán, pero todos eran valorados equitativamente por Rin. Ai tuvo que luchar por su lugar en el equipo de relevo para el siguiente torneo. Gracias al entrenamiento de Sousuke fue capaz de tomar el lugar del nadador estilo pecho en el equipo.

Sus rivales destinados eran también una manada de cuatro chicos de la preparatoria Iwatobi, que eran amigos de la infancia con Rin y algo así como rivales de infancia con Sousuke. Era divertido pasar el rato con ellos. Competir en los torneos de natación y otro tipo de actividades también estaba lleno de emociones.

Caminaban con la otra manada alrededor de Iwatobi en el festival del calamar. Rin y Haru, el omega mayor del otro equipo, competían por ver quien era capaz de ganar un peluche en el puesto de tirar anillos. Cerca de ellos estaban sus parejas: Sousuke y Makoto, el alfa mayor y capitán del club de Natación. Era tan alto como Sousuke pero a primera vista tenía una presencia gentil y de acuerdo a Nagisa era un poco asustadizo. Nagisa era un omega que fue casi tan molesto como Momo al inicio, pero ya que eran rivales y colegas en brazada de pecho eventualmente se amistaron. Por último estaba Rei, un alfa algo nerd que Nagisa había perseguido para convertirse en miembro del club de natación a pesar del hecho que era completamente incapaz de nadar al inicio. Ahora era el turno de Rei para perseguir a Nagisa, ya que se encontraba cortejando a su adorable compañero de clases.

—Ten, Nagisa-kun. Con cuidado, el relleno todavía está un poco caliente. —Rei le entregó a Nagisa un panecillo relleno de fresa y él estaba rebosante de alegría.

—Ooooh, me pregunto si Nagisacchi huele a fresas porque come demasiadas de ellas —se admiró Momo. Recientemente, Ai había notado que su kouhai estaba interesado en la escencia de todos, tratando de identificar lo que olía cuando había un aroma que no reconocía. —Ah, pero Ai-senpai no come tantos arándanos así que supongo que no es así como las fragancias se deciden.

—Y qué bueno, porque Haruka-senpai come demasiada caballa. —Todos rieron con el comentario de Rei.

—Pero huele al océano y a chocolate —señaló Momo.

—Hay una teoría que dice que nuestros aromas serán aquellos que se adecúen a los gustos de nuestra pareja y Makoto-senpai disfruta demasiado del chocolate —explicó Rei.

—Entonces, ¿qué te gusta de mi esencia, Rei-chan? —provocó Nagisa.

—A-ah… bueno… —Rei se sonrojó un poco— … es gracioso porque antes de conocer a Nagisa-kun no me gustaban demasiado las fresas, pero siempre amé el aroma de la ropa secada por el sol. Supongo que hueles como el sol para mi.

Nagisa dejó salir una risilla y sus mejillas se tornaron de una difusa gama de rosado. —Eres un bobo, Rei-chan. Nunca me gustó demasiado el olor de los libros nuevos antes de conocerte, pero definitivamente adoro que huelas a un pastel de fresas con crema recién preparado.

Momo y Ai le sonrieron a ambos. Al contrario de sus senpais —quienes se conocieron en la infancia y actuaban como parejas de casados— Nagisa y Rei se conocieron recién en su primer año de preparatoria. El suyo era un romance fresco, como auténticos recién casados… a pesar de que aún no estaban enlazados.

—Momotarou-kun, ¿puedo preguntar por qué estás tan interesado en la teoría de las fragancias?

El joven pelirrojo sonrió con timidez mientras explicaba el porqué de su interés. —Es porque todavía no tengo mi propia fragancia aún. Con frecuencia me pregunto cómo voy a oler o… bueno, no lo sé. Quizá seré un beta y mi esencia no será tan fuerte de todos modos —trató de sonar positivo, pero su tono no reflejaba su actitud usual.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas. Nagisa fue el primero en aproximarse al más joven, dándole un fuerte abrazo. —¡Apuesto a que vas a oler completamente delicioso! Tu pareja va a amar tu aroma, incluso si eres un beta.

—Si soy un beta podría conseguirme una linda chica beta como Gou-san. Pero no puedo siquiera cortejarla si no he presentado aún —replicó haciendo un puchero.

Su pequeña charla fue interrumpida por una conmoción no muy lejana a ellos. Había un grupo de chicas y una de ellas estaba de rodillas en el piso. El entendimiento de lo que ocurría les llegó al mismo tiempo que su esencia lo hizo.

Nagisa dio un pequeño gemido de alarma y de inmediato se lanzó sobre Rei, liberando su propio aroma en un intento de cubrir el de esa chica que estaba cargado de pheromonas del celo. Era su mejor intento porque sin estar enlazados su esencia no era suficiente para atarlo. Aún para alfas enlazados como Makoto y Sousuke era algo peligroso. Ellos voluntariamente enterraron sus narices en la nuca de sus novios, abrazandolos con fuerza. Todo el área estaba cargada del fuerte aroma de los omegas tratando de ocultar la esencia de la chica, pero aún se podían percibir demasiadas feromonas para que fuera seguro.

— _ ¡Suéltame! _ —Rei usaba su  _ voz de alfa _ para tratar de escapar del fuerte agarre de Nagisa, que hacía todo lo posible para oponerse incluso si esto le causaba dolor físico. Para su pequeño cuerpo, era realmente fuerte. Rei aún no estaba del todo perdido, pero aún así le estaba causando daño a su novio con sus manos y con su  _ voz _ . A pesar de que Momo también intentaba ayudar, Rei era demasiado fuerte para ellos.

—¡Ai! —gritó Rin desde donde estaba deteniendo a Sousuke contra su cuerpo con su nariz presionada contra la glándula de aroma de su cuello. —¡Usa tu broche! ¡De prisa!

Ser un omega en un internado era peligroso. A veces, los supresores de celo no eran suficientemente efectivos para manejar la escencia llena de feromonas, así que a los omega  se les daba un broche de emergencia lleno con un supresor de celo para alfas.

—¡Cierto! —reaccionó, sacándolo de su bolsillo y preparándose mientras se aproximaba a la pareja, pero Rei trató de usar su  _ voz _ con él, ordenándole retroceder. —L-lo siento mucho, Ryugazaki-kun…

Ai presionó el pin en el hombro de Rei. El alfa dio un fuerte aullido y estaba listo para atacar a Ai, pero Momo lo protegió lanzándose sobre Rei para empujarlo hacia el suelo, llevándose a Nagisa con ellos.

Rei aún trataba de librarse de ellos, pero su fuerza se desvanecía con rapidez. Era el efecto secundario de la droga. Después de un minuto, el cuerpo de Rei estaba completamente lángido, pero Nagisa seguía aferrado con fuerza de él.

La chica omega fue retirada del lugar cubierta con un traje especial hasta que pudieran llegar al vehículo de emergencia en la salida del muelle. Entonces el equipo de emergencia y rociaron un fuerte limpiador de aroma. Habían otros alfas que necesitaban el supresor de celo y algunos omegas con algunos golpes, dos betas fueron mordidos y varias parejas aún temblando mientras frotaban juntas sus glándulas de aroma.

—Ya está todo bien, Nagisa-kun. Puedes dejarme ir, es seguro. —La voz de Rei era dulce, suave y un poco adormilada, pero Nagisa no lo soltaba. Seguía temblando y llorando quedito. —¿Te lastimé? Lo siento tanto, por favor, háblame Nagisa-kun.

Sousuke y Makoto tuvieron que ayudarlos a ponerse de pie y, aún si Rei apenas podía sostenerse por sí mismo, Nagisa nunca soltó su fuerte abrazo.

—¿Están bien? ¿Hay alguien herido? —los paramédicos estaban haciendo un chequeo general en el lugar y ahora verificaban la salud del grupo IwaSame.

—Nagisa-kun podría estar herido. Por favor, Nagisa-kun, deja que te revisen, por favor. —Rei estaba muy preocupado por él. La escencia de fresas en Nagisa era vaga, pero había un fuerte aroma a  _ sol _ brotando de él mezclado con el aroma del miedo.

—Nagisa, puedes soltarte. —Makoto colocó una mano en el hombro de Nagisa y él se sacudió un poco, pero luego comenzó a soltarse lentamente permitiendo que los paramédicos lo examinaran. Llevaron a Nagisa y Rei al hospital solo para estar seguros. Makoto y Haru fueron tras ellos.

—No se olviden de llamarnos. Estoy algo preocupado por ellos —le dijo Rin a Makoto.

—Sí. Lo haremos. Gracias por tu ayuda, Nitori-kun.

Ai reaccionó hasta ese momento. Todavía sostenía el broche en su mano, observando en silencio como los demás se movían alrededor de la conmoción. —A-ah… yo… no hice nada.

 

Después de eso, la manada de Samezuka regresó a su escuela. Ai todavía estaba en shock, pero Momo estaba extrañamente silencioso. Sousuke fue el primero en romper el tenso silencio entre ellos. —¿Ustedes dos están bien?

Ai apretó los puños y no dijo nada, así que Momo tuvo que contestar primero. —Hombre… eso fue realmente aterrador. Había demasiado miedo en sus esencias… ¡Honestamente creí que Reicchi iba a volverse loco!

—Eso fue muy peligroso. ¿Qué estaba pensando esa chica? Debía saber que su celo estaba por venir, no hay forma de que ignorara las señales. ¡Fue muy descuidada! —Rin estaba gritando y apretaba los puños.

—Entonces no es como si eso ocurriera a menudo, ¿cierto? —preguntó Momo— Porque… ¿qué podría haber pasado si sus parejas no estuvieran allí? Reicchi lo tuvo difícil, pero Nagisacchi estaba allí y pudimos ayudarlo, pero ¿qué habría pasado si hubiera estado solo?

—Una trifulca —contestó Sousuke brevemente y Rin tuvo que explicar con detalle.

—El omega es quien decide con quien quiere aparearse, pero habían tantos alfas que una trifulca se hubiera dado como única forma de reducir la lista potencial. Los alfas vinculados tienen dificultades y algunos efectos secundarios al lidiar con el aroma, pero es más probable que se mantengan lejos de una pelea a menos que involucre a algún miembro de su manada.

—Wow… ser un alfa es aterrador. Espero no presentar como uno…

—No te preocupes. Estarás bien, no es que esto ocurra tan a menudo. Es solo que esa chica fue descuidada, no hay forma de que un omega no vea los signos del celo que se acerca, aún si es su primer celo o su ciclo es irregular.

—Así que, ¿hay una forma de saber que vas a presentar como omega?

—No realmente. Solo lo notas unos cuantos días antes cuando sientes la necesidad de anidar y los cambios de humor, pero también hay una sensación en tus entrañas. Fue un poco decepcionante para mi cuando lo sentí venir, aunque supongo que si yo no fuera omega, Sousuke y yo no estaríamos juntos. Ya medio sabía que tú ibas a ser alfa. —Como iban caminando tomados de la mano, Rin apretó brevemente la mano de Sou.

—¿Y tú, Sousuke-senpai? —preguntó Momo con entusiasmo— ¿Sabías que ibas a presentar como alfa?

—No en realidad. —Lo pensó mejor y añadió—: Es bastante inconveniente de todos modos… nunca sabes cuando va a ser tu primer celo y aún si no es tan fuerte como uno inducido por el celo del omega aún es doloroso. Por suerte, eran vacaciones de verano y estaba tomando una siesta en la sala de mis abuelos.

—Me pregunto cómo se siente presentar como beta. Nunca le pregunté a mi hermana.

—Aparentemente, solo es el aroma, que es más débil que el nuestro, pero aún hay algo —explicó Rin, ya que Gou era una beta y por eso lo sabía.

—Rin… hay algo mal con Ai —señaló Sou ya que el joven omega todavía estaba silencioso, caminando sin tomar parte en la charla de la manada. Se detuvieron y le pusieron atención.

—Ai… ¿qué sucede?

—Yo… yo… estaba tan asustado —dijo al fin— No pude hacer nada. Ni siquiera recordé el broche, no pude ayudar a Nagisa-san… me sentí inútil y asustado y… lo odié.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —rió Rin—. Te arriesgaste bastante para inyectar a Rei y lo hiciste perfectamente al primer intento. Incluso ignoraste su  _ voz _ , ¿dolió mucho? No me extraña que Nagisa estuviera tan exhausto. Ustedes dos fueron asombrosos, yo no podría haber hecho eso.

—¿Eh? Pero yo… yo solo.

—¡Lo esquivaste tan rápido! —interrumpió Momo, imitando los movimientos que vio hacer a Ai previamente— Yo lo empujé, pero tú ya estabas fuera de su alcance. ¡Si usas esos reflejos en el relevo, ganaremos sin duda.

Sousuke le dio una palmadita en la cabeza, dejando que un poco de su aroma fluyera, ya que lo haría sentir relajado. —Lo hiciste bien.

—Sí, Makoto te lo dijo también, ¿o no? Ellos están agradecidos por tu ayuda. —Rin lo sujetó por el hombro y también dejó fluir algo de su aroma. Volvía a tener esa cómoda sensación de estar  _ en casa _ , y como su cuerpo era demasiado honesto, su propia escencia de  _ mañana _ y arándanos comenzó a fluir.

—Caray… quiero hacer eso también. ¡Quiero tener un delicioso aroma también! —se quejó Momo y todos rieron un poquito.

—Tú también lo hiciste bien, Momo —reconoció Rin—. Creo que presentarás como beta o incluso como un alfa.

—No quiero ser un alfa —replicó Momo con un mohín—. Si presento como beta, ¿me permitirías salir con Gou-san, senpai?

—Ni en un millón de años.

—¡Eres tan malo, Rin-senpai!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el retraso en la traducción


End file.
